sannfandomcom-20200213-history
Firemaking training
This page contains content associated with the skill Woodcutting. This page aims to help players level Firemaking more efficiently and find spots to burn logs throughout Soulsplit as well as some useful tips. Introduction Firemaking is a fairly simple skill, with not much required effort to complete. To start firemaking, you will need a tinderbox and a regular log which can be cut from normal trees that can be found almost anywhere throughout Soulsplit. As you level in firemaking, the higher tier of logs you are able to burn. Lowest being regular logs, and the highest tier, being magic logs. Once you have the log and tinderbox in your inventory, simply select the tinderbox or log, and use it on the other. You can burn logs out in long lines, or you can find spots (which will be listed in this guide) that allow you to burn them close together without having to run back and forth to banks. Firemaking Equipment There are not many tools needed to complete firemaking, two of the only being logs and your tinderbox. To get a tinderbox, you can buy one from the General Store for one coin. There are tools that will help you level faster, though, such as the ring of fire and flame gloves. Flame gloves and the ring of fire are randomly given to a player while they are training, and placed in their inventory. These two items help a player burn multiple logs at once, giving them more exp in a short amount of time. General Store The General Store is the only place tinderboxes can be purchased and can be accessed by speaking to shopkeepers around Soulsplit. The most commonly visited General Store is in Varrock. Firemaking Training Firemaking goes hand in hand with the skill Woodcutting. Most players will find it useful to make fires as they woodcut, not only gaining experience in both skills but also eliminating the need for bank runs. Pre-purchasing logs or already having them banked can be just as useful and less time consuming than training both skills at the same time. Level 1-15 Burn normal logs until 15 Firemaking. If you aren't sure where to find normal trees or don't have any banked, a good spot would be west of Catherby bank. There are plenty of trees available with and with such a close bank present, the location is ideal. Normal trees require 1 Woodcutting to cut. Level 15-30 Burn oak logs until 30 Firemaking. There are various oak tree locations across Soulsplit but one of the best ones is in Seer's Village. The spot is right in front of the bank, so bank runs will be swift. Oak trees require level 15 Woodcutting to cut. Level 30-45 Burn willow logs until 45 Firemaking. Although there are 2 primary willow tree locations, the best one, arguably, is at Draynor Village, south of the bank. Willow trees require level 30 Woodcutting to cut. Level 45-60 Burn maple logs until 60 Firemaking. One of the best spots to cut maple logs is north of Seer's Village's bank. Maple trees require 45 Woodcutting to cut. Level 60-75 Burn yew logs until 75 Firemaking. Although there are not many yew trees located in prime locations, the one that is most commonly used is located at Seer's Village, south of the bank, in the same area as the altar. Yew trees require 60 Woodcutting to cut. Level 75-99 Burn magic logs until 99 Firemaking. Magic trees are normally located far away from banks (except for the Tree Gnome Stronghold tree). The magic trees in Seer's Village are located southwest of the bank. Three spawn alone and an additional four spawn just south of the Sorcerer's Tower (northwest of the Legends' Guild.) Magic trees require 75 Woodcutting to cut. Tips Bonus Experience PvP World Firemaking in the PvP World (World 2) is always important to maximize your experience gain. Skilling in the PvP World always gives bonus experience, so you will find firemaking there is well worth the risk. Banks Firemaking inside of banks is important as when your inventory is full, you can fill it again quickly at a bank booth. A good spot to burn logs is at Ardougne bank, especially in the PvP World because one area of the bank counts as a PvP area. This spot is ideal for getting quick experience in a hotspot without being out in the open and good for quick banking. Voting Voting daily is important while training firemaking. Reward tokens, when used, supply bonus experience for 30 minutes. This experience can be combined with the PvP World's bonus experience, which calls for substantial gains. Additional Information *80 Firemaking is required to complete the Rellekan Dispute quest. *61 Firemaking is required to use the hand cannon. Category:Marked for revamp Category:Skill guides